


Fighting.

by jolymusichetta



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans really hated when people fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting.

If there’s one thing Sam Evans hated more than anything, his biggest pet peeve, was when the people who he loved, and who loved him and who loved each other, would fight. He hated it when his parents had one of their scarce arguments, or when the Glee Club fought or when Stevie and Stacy would fight over something stupid like what shows to watch. But most of all, he hated when his boyfriends would fight with each other.

Sam was in a weird relationship. It had started out with him and Blaine Anderson dating but after one drunken night over at the apartment Blaine and his brother lived in, all three of them had ended up in bed together, Blaine happily curled up between Sam and Cooper as they slept off the alcohol. Yeah, they were brothers, and yeah, it was a three-way relationship but none of them minded so why did it matter what anyone else thought.

Blaine and Cooper fought a lot. It must’ve come with the territory, because they were siblings before lovers and that wasn’t going to change, not to mention the fact that their personalities clashed too much for them to get along a lot. That wasn’t to say that Blaine and Cooper didn’t get along, because they did. They were sickeningly cute at times, the way Cooper would just look at Blaine and know what he wanted, whether it came to something like sex, or something as innocent as what movie to watch. Sam loved hearing the stories from their childhood they pulled out to embarrass the other, which almost always led with Cooper tickling Blaine until he was close to peeing himself. Some days, all three of them would curl up in bed, Cooper spooning Blaine, Blaine resting his head on Sam’s chest and Sam’s arm reaching over Blaine to rest on the small of Cooper’s back. They would just lie there, listening to each other breathe and enjoying each other’s presence. Those were the good days.

But as much as Sam didn’t like it, the bad days were becoming more and more frequent as the days went by. Neither one of them could say two words to each other before the screaming and slamming of doors began, and other times, it was just a petty argument taken one step too far and suddenly, Cooper was sleeping on the couch that night, not because Blaine kicked him out but because neither of them could be too close to each other without starting another fight and Cooper, even if he was angry, would never let his baby brother sleep on the couch. Those nights, Sam wouldn’t even sleep as he held Blaine to his chest, who was sleeping, even if it was restlessly. Even if Blaine was in the wrong about whatever they’d been arguing about, he never went to go cuddle with Cooper on the couch, even though he knew he was awake. All night, Sam would be able to hear Cooper in the kitchen of their quaint little house, pouring glass after glass of wine until wine wasn’t strong enough and he went straight for the heavy liquor that Blaine hated to have in the house. Once Cooper pulled out the tequila or the vodka, or anything stronger than a beer, Sam knew he wouldn’t be moving. Cooper had a pride thing that irritated Sam at the best of times and when he was drunk, it was pointless to attempt to talk to him, because the pride disappeared entirely and he began just flat out sobbing. His cries never pierced Blaine’s sleep, but if they had, Blaine didn’t let on.

Sam hated the aftermath of the big fights, the ones where Blaine went out to go walk off his anger and Cooper went to the bar to drink it away, getting smashed to the point where he forgot his own name, leaving Sam alone in the house with nothing but unpleasant thoughts. He hated the awkward air that surrounded his boys, the way that neither one of them would look the other in the eye and that after a big fight, Sam ate alone, every night until it blew over. When Blaine was upset, he didn’t get hungry and flat out refused to eat. Cooper would only be home to sleep, not coming in until at least one am before he slept for a few hours, tops, and was gone before they had even woken up.

Some days, Sam just wanted to lock them alone in a padded room with stuffed animals attached to their hands with Gorilla Glue so they couldn’t resort to violence or leave the room until they had talked things out. He couldn’t though, not matter how much he wanted too. Lately, Cooper had been more on edge than ever. He’d pound the pavement all day, looking for jobs and working oddball shifts that he didn’t ever imagine himself doing. He hardly ever bothered to even eat anymore and it was definitely visible. His skin had become sallow and his eyes sunken. He was beating himself up over the fact that he couldn’t get work, especially in a small town like Ohio. He’d snap at Blaine and Sam, his mouth spitting out the words before his brain could register what he was thinking and stop him from saying it. One day, he said something particularly nasty that he would regret for the rest of his life.

The regret began when Cooper started staying at a hotel not far from the house, because he couldn’t stand to be around the two people he loved if all he was going to do was be short with them. Sam and Blaine had started seeing Cooper less and less. By the end of the third month of Cooper living at the hotel, it was practically a monogamous relationship between Blaine and Sam, although it wasn’t much of a happy one. Cooper would stop by occasionally, but he didn’t let any traces of their past show. He was just “Blaine’s older brother” and would be gone after ten minutes, off to go job hunting again. He’d gotten fired from more than one in the course of three months and he was starting to lose hope.

So if Sam Evans were to be asked if he had seen this coming, the monogamist relationship turning into a ménage a trois then back into a monogamist relationship, he’d answer no, because as much as he liked to say he’d been bracing himself for the day their relationship fell apart, it had completely blindsided him. If asked if he could go back in time and prevent it from happening, he’d still answer no, because there were days, when all three of them felt sheer, absolute bliss. He wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

Cooper still sent checks to cover the house payments, even if Sam was the only one who bothered to open mail from him, because as far as Blaine was concerned, Cooper was nothing more than a distant memory. Sam never cashed the checks, knowing that he and Blaine would be fine. Blaine had only just begun to tap into his inheritance and Cooper needed the money more than they did, but Cooper still insisted on at least making the effort, because it was his job to take care of Blaine. Blaine was his baby brother, Cooper had literally raised him, and he wasn’t going to just abandon him like their parents had.

The checks and letters from Cooper started becoming scarcer and scarcer until there was nothing to prove that Cooper hadn’t dropped off the face of the planet. Blaine seemed satisfied when he stopped seeing his brother’s name on the envelope, with Blaine’s address as the return address so Cooper didn’t have to pay for stamps. Sam couldn’t help but feel betrayed, especially when he read Blaine’s texts to Cooper, which was only a minor invasion of privacy considering Blaine went through his phone all the time. Blaine had told Cooper to leave him alone, leave them alone. Never bother showing his face again, because he was dead to Blaine and Cooper’s responses, even through texts were so heartbreaking, to see that all Cooper wanted to do was help and the stupid Anderson family pride gene had taken to Blaine and he refused any type of support from his brother. Cooper wasn’t entirely innocent, though, because he fought back a fair bit before his replies became drab and pitiful again. Even after they had broken up, had practically disowned each other, they still fought, Sam’s heart breaking at every text message that would send Blaine into a fuming, bitching man who muttered his comebacks to his phone, typing quickly and in a way that suggested autocorrect was getting a work out.

Sam knew that Cooper’s drinking was getting worse. More than once had he awaken to a drunk, remorseful text or been woken up out of a dead sleep in the middle of the night by a ringing phone, worry coursing through him until he heard Cooper’s drunken, slurring voice on the other end. He’d just talk to Cooper softly until he managed to get him asleep and as soon as he was, Sam would hang up. Cooper didn’t have money to waste on extra phone charges. He knew that most of Cooper’s money went into alcohol and it was hardly to believe that it hadn’t even been a year since they were all happy. Now, Cooper was getting drunk almost every day, blacking out but never going to a hospital, despite the obvious alcohol poisoning he’d gotten. Simply put, he was running himself right into the ground.

After all this time, they wouldn’t stop arguing. At this rate, Sam doubted that he or Blaine would ever see Cooper’s face in person again and he doubted that Cooper would ever pick himself up out of the funk he was in. Cooper really had nobody now that they had grown apart, no friends that stuck around after high school and nobody to help him out of this mess. Cooper may as well just keel over now and call it quits, because at this point, he’s holding on to what remains of his sanity by a shred.

Yeah, Sam Evans really hated it when the people he loved fought.


End file.
